Power circles
Power circles are one of the core elements of Soul Absorber. Broadly speaking, they gift someone with the power to bend reality itself. Your personal power circle depends on what kind of person you are. All the circles enable you with the power to activate drawn ones. The Normal Power Circle The Normal Power Circle enables different powers depending on where the circle is located. An example of this is; if it's on your hands, it gives you superhuman strength. It also always gives you the power to boost other circles, and the ability to change the form of different objects (though only if you have a lot of faith in the power as Chocolate Axe did) It is also the easiest to draw and is therefore regarded as being the most useful. The Pentagram and Colored Pentagram The Normal Pentagram Circle enables you with the power to manipulate objects An example is; if you use it on a brick wall you could turn it into whatever you want of the same mass. It is a lot more powerful combined with the normal power circle, and the more you believe in yourself and your powers, the stronger it becomes. The Colored Pentagram Circle is a more refined version of the normal one, enabling the user to bend the four elements (fire, water, earth, air, and by extension, metal, electricity, lava, smoke, stone, etc) and even doing it from a distance. Normally you're only able to use one element - the one which corresponds to the persons psyche,- but if you believe enough in your powers you'll be able to use more. The Time Circle The Time Circle sends your mind back in time into another body from a similar yet parallel universe. The body from the original universe stays behind, and the person forgets everything that has happened since before the time their mind was send back to. This power thereby enables the user to change the outcome of different events, and it'll be like the other version of reality never existed. This power comes at a cost as it takes a great amount of physical toll on your body, and if you travel long enough back; you will be deleted from history, and your mind will be forced to wander around the different time streams in constant agony for the rest of your natural life. The amount of souls you have obtained influences how long back you can travel. As per usual, it greatly amplifies the power if you're using a normal power circle with it. You cannot travel back to before you were born. The Healing Circle The Healing Circle enables you with the power to regenerate yourself, by taking the needed energy or body part from someone else. If your leg has been chopped off and you have a healing circle, all you have to do is touch someone else to activate it (if you have a power circle or soul circle, it greatly amplifies the power and it'll be a lot quicker) it will then remove the leg of the person you're touching and replace it with yours. The circle doesn't actually heal you, it just steals the needed energy/body part from someone else, making it like the other person has never had it to begin with. This means that if the other person has healing abilities, the circle will cancel them out and the person can never heal that thing again, as their body will react to it as if it was never there to begin with. The outcome of this circle changes a little if it has been drawn on the ground. Firstly, it'll activate whenever two people touch it and it doesn't matter whether or not they have circles themselves. Secondly, it will make the users very weak depending on the task. It's important to note that If the person they're trying to steal something from is A LOT stronger than them, it will not work. The Soul Circle This one changes drastically if it is drawn rather than directly used. The tattoo form is an upgraded and much more powerful version of the power circle, working in much the same way, except it takes the power of your own soul to use it; weakening or killing you. If it is drawn it will attract and absorb other souls, and its outcome will vary depending on how many it has absorbed. If the user is strong enough, using it will even suck out the souls of nearby bystanders. It is almost impossible to foresee what it'll do, but there is only a 50% chance that it will benefit you, as it could end up mutating or killing you The Teleportation Circle It enables the user to teleport randomly, but always making them go in the general direction they want to. The tattoo form is more precise but there is always the chance of ending up half-merged with a wall. The Master Circle With this circle you're able to use the power of all other circles, and you'll be able to give others circles as well. It has only ever been seen on The Master Of Darkness. It is the origin of every Power Circle, and was created from The Medallion of Power. The Form Circle This circle enables you to shape-shift into someone or something of an equal size, and it can also turn you invisible. If drawn, it will change your form permanently, but it won't turn you invisible. Category:Known power circle users